


I'm stuff

by Tinybooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Hooking up, Secret Relationship, Secret dating, Stydia, stydia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybooks/pseuds/Tinybooks
Summary: Stiles and Lydia are dating but no one can know...not till they get Malia's blessing.





	I'm stuff

He had a devil-may-care smirk painted on his face and I wanted to fucking kill him. Slice his throat or better yet his stomach, slice it open spill all his insides all over the fucking table for everyone to see. Stiles Stilinski, the bane of my existents and ironically also the light of my life. We have been secretly dating for a month now and the longer we dated the more....adventurous his hands got, the fucking bastard. We hide our relationship from everyone not because we were ashamed of each other, I mean come on I'm Lydia Martin, but because of Malia, Stiles' last girlfriend they were still friends and all but we didn't want her to know we had gotten together literally right after they broke up, we weren't totally asshats...well he might be.

He currently had his hand slowly inching its way up my skirt. Though to be fair I was wearing his favorite skirt just to tease him. It started out as just little touches that were unneeded but then they started to linger a little too long. Travel through time to now and he was full blow trying to cope a feel under the table at the school library for christ's sake, god he was going to hell but I was probably going to burn right beside him because as much as I was scandalized I was twice as turned on. I knew he wasn't going to take the groping much further than that but still. All our friends were here and they were supernatural creatures the odds of us getting caught were stacked against us. Stiles wasn't even looking at me while he made that shit-eating grin, he was pretending to read the bestiary too. His hand touched my underwear and I jumped out of my sit straight up into the air like a rocket.

And they were just gaping at me in confusion Scott finally broke the silence. "Are you okay, Lydia." He asked in concern.

I nodded a little too hard. "I'm fine, just peachy!" I gripped Stiles biceps hard and tugged him up with me and flashed them a tight smile. "Stiles, come with me, we have some umm research to do." I dragged him out of the library and when we pushed through the doors I grabbed him by the ear to the closet. "OUCH! Ow ow ow! Lydia!"

I pushed him inside and closed the door. "What the holy hell were you thinking, Stiles!" I growled in frustration.

He rubbed his ear and glared at me. "What was I thinking? I don't know, Lydia, maybe that I like my girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes at him, he didn't really think that was going to fly with me. "There are other less public ways to do that, Stiles plus we are keeping us a secret! Remember!" I shake my head at him and gabbed him with my finger. "You have been getting way too handsy lately!"

"OW again," He has pushed my hand away. "I'm sorry, Lydia but I'm tired of hiding from everyone always looking over my shoulder." I was too but I didn't want to hurt Malia. No matter how much I wanted everyone to know. "I have had a crush on you since the third grade, I had a ten-year plan! And now I'm with you Lyds. I want to shout it to the whole world."

I grabbed his hands and laced our hands together. "I do too, stiles so much," He wasn't looking at me, so I took a hand and creased his cheek. "but we have to think of Malia."

He nudged my hand with his head nodding slowly and sighed. "I know, I just wish.."

"Me too." I raised myself on my tippy toes and kissed him softly. Stiles smiled after we parted. "Better?" I asked

His smile turned into a grin, and he chuckled. "Much." He brought my other hand up and kissed it. "God I can't believe I get to do that." I went to kiss him again but He pulled back. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "What if I talked to her, Malia."

I stepped back from him. "Are you crazy?" I gasped. She would tear him apart or leave the pact, or tear me apart, or-

"Lydia, I know what you're thinking, but Malia has grown a lot I think she will be okay with it." he said, I looked into his eyes he totally wholeheartedly believed that and I believed in him plus I loved Malia and we had to end this sneaking around. "Now, as much as I love sneaking off with you to make-out in closets," I laughed and slapped him lightly."I would much rather get to hold your hand in public."

I smiled up at him and gave in which only ever seemed to happen with him."Okay, you can talk to her but if you mess this up I swear to all the gods, Stiles.." I threatened him.

He kissed my forehead and then lowered his head to mine. "I won't, this will work." Then his hands lowered to my waist in a suggestive way. "and since we are in a perfectly good closet-" I didn't let him finish that sentence.

After we hmm put the closet to very good use, Stiles went to tell Malia. Stiles told me to wait till he told her but I have never been known to listen to Stiles back then or even now, so I followed him. He tracked her down to the library and thankfully she was alone studying. He approached her like she was a wild animal and I guess in some ways that was very true. He cleared his throat loudly so she would look up. "Oh hey Stiles." she tucked one of her short strands of hair behind her ear.

"Oh-Malia I didn't even see you there!" Real subtle Stiles. "but since you are I have-Well-the thing is-you know what is fun-" He was rambling and stuttering like crazy and I wanted to throw something at his head to make him stop.

Malia just rolled her eyes. "Spit it out, Stiles!" She yelled at him annoyed."

"LydiaandIaredating! We'vebeendatingforamonth!" He word vomited it all out of his stupidly perfect month and tightly closed his eyes like he was afraid she was doing to hit him which wouldn't surprise me.

"I know." she answered simply. My eyes widen and I think my jaw hit the floor.

For Stiles it took a minute to process this new information. "We are so sorry! We never meet to hurt-" He opened his eyes finally in question. "Wait, you what?"

Malia rolled her eye and uncapped a highlighter, it was green."Of course I knew, you guys aren't as subtle as you think you are, I saw you two making out in your jeep 3 weeks ago by the way," Too but fair that was a good make-out session and Stiles begged for us to do it in the jeep with his big whisky eyes and I'm a sucker for them. "and you both reek of love, hormones, and each other. It doesn't take a Lydia Martin to figure that out." I nodded to what she was saying she wasn't wrong, we were sloppy.

Stiles' mouth was wide open. "Then why didn't you say anything!" good question.

She started to highlight pages and didn't look up as she spoke."Cause it's none of my businesses and I'm fine with it, you two are cute. If it makes you feel better Scott, Kira, and Liam don't know but Allison does." Well, I knew Ali was catching on to us, she is my best friend."You can go now-oh and Lydia is downstairs listening if you didn't also know that."

Stiles slowly walked away in a daze toward me. I tried to make it look like I was looking at books but I was in my math help area so that idea was not the best. "Oh hey, Stiles! I didn't even see you-" So smooth, Lydia, you could be an actor with that sort of talent.

"I know you heard everything, Lyds," He cut me off, clearly thinking very hard. "How did Malia, of all people figure it out. I mean I'm happy she's okay with us." He was still in a daze, trying to understand what just happened.

I grabbed his face softly and turned it towards me and spoke low to him. "Hey, this is a good thing! Do you what this means Stiles?" Stiles shakes his head in my hands, I laughed at him. "This means no more hiding, it means you can scream about us to the world."

His eyes got comically giant and he placed his hands on my hips."I can?" I nodded back at him my smile growing with his understanding. "I can tell Scott, I can tell ,my dad and Allison and, and Kira," He had a crazy larger than life smile on his face. "and the school, tell everyone in Beacon Hills that I, Stiles Stilinski, Is dating Lydia Fucking Martin, that I am your boyfriend." I kept nodding with him. He let out a loud joyous laugh and really looked at me with kid-like wonder. Stiles grabbed my face and kissed me hard and passionately. "Oh my god!" He lifted me up and spun me around the aisle.

I squealed and laughed as he did this, his happiness radiated throughout the room and I could feel every ounce of it. But him being Stiles, naturally, this didn't last long, the spinning. He tripped and dropped me, he awkwardly tried to save me by pushing me against the bookshelves. "Stiles!" I yelped my head hitting the shelf.

He winced and rubbed my head with his other hand wrapped around my waist. "Sorry sorry, I'm so sorry Lyds."

I didn't want to ruin the moment with my pain though. "I'm fine, Stiles it's okay."I smiled to reassure him I was okay. "Don't ruin it! We are happy." He smiles back and kissed my forehead. "So who do you want to tell first?"

He thought for a minute and then I watched as his mouth grow a smirk and his eyes grew darker. "The library."

I cocked my eyebrow at him "The library?" What do you-mmm!" That's when Stiles kissed me. I kissed him back, moving my lips against his in harmony. I curled my fingers into his hair and kissed him harder. He moaned deep in his throat making my smile against his lips. He nipped my bottom lip in return then traveled across my face to my neck laying soft kisses down my throat and lifted me up against the shelf. To say we lost track of time would be an understatement.

I ran into class late trying desperately to fix my hair and straighten my clothes. "I'm so sorry," I breathed out. " that I'm late Coach! I was.....doing stuff." Coach looked angry but nodded silently telling me to sit down.

I start to walk away from the doorway when I see, Stiles Stilinski, swagger in with a smirk on his face and say "I'm stuff." And sit down. Scott, Kira, and Allison stare at us, their eyes darting back and forth between us. I slowly walk to my seat next to Stiles and sit.

I glare at Stiles. "What the hell!"

"You said I could tell everyone." He laughed out,

I sighed but then smiled at him and kissed his cheek "You're such an idiot."

I hear from behind me Scott and Kira start to laugh and Allison says "I totally knew it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
